


the first time

by shimazakis



Series: souharuweek [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SouHaruWeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimazakis/pseuds/shimazakis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want to have sex, Yamazaki," is how it started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the first time

"I want to have sex, Yamazaki," is how it started.

Sousuke remembers nearly choking on the coke he'd been drinking at the time those words slipped out of Haru's mouth. He'd said it so casually during dinner that Sousuke wasn't sure if he was serious.

But when Haru made no indication to whether or not he was joking, Sousuke replied with a mere, "If you say so, Nanase."

He honestly didn't believe Haru was serious. He didn't bring it up again for the rest of evening. They finished dinner, washed dishes together, and then cuddled up with one another as they watched a late night movie.

It was only until Sousuke made an effort to leave that Haru stopped him and reminded him of what he said earlier that evening. He kissed him gently before dragging him up to his room.

x

Haru's arms immediately snake their way around Sousuke's neck when they enter his room. He leans close and presses their lips together, while Sousuke grabs onto his hips and pulls their bodies closer. The kiss turns into a slow open-mouthed one, with Haru weaving his fingers through Sousuke's hair. Sousuke groans when Haru suddenly yanks on his hair and he moves his hands down to Haru's ass, squeezing it firmly.

Haru breaks the kiss - breathing heavily - and still holding onto Sousuke, moves them slowly back towards his bed. When the back of his knees hits the edge of it, they manoeuvre themselves down onto it. The positions end up with Haru lying flat on his back and Sousuke kneeling in between his legs.

Before Sousuke can lean down and resume things, Haru speaks. "Take off your shirt," he orders.

Raising an eyebrow slightly, Sousuke does what Haru asks. He grabs the hem of his t-shirt and lifts it above his head, before dropping it onto the ground.

Sitting up, Haru reaches forward and runs his hands delicately over Sousuke's abdomen and chest. He's seen Sousuke shirtless countless of times before, but in such an intimate setting, Haru can really admire how impressive he is.

Sousuke bites his lower lip as Haru's fingers trace along his chest, brushing against his nipples. His fingers are soft and gentle so when they dip close to the waistband of his pants, Sousuke sucks in a harsh breath, his stomach quivering underneath the touch.

"Haruka," he says, his voice low and hot.

Haru looks up into teal eyes, his hands stopping where they were. He would have responded to Sousuke using his full name if it weren't for the fact that Sousuke was looking down at him lustfully. The tension between the two grows thicker as they stare at one another.

Something snaps and they go for each other. Sousuke drops down and kisses him firmly, while Haru immediately wraps his legs around his waist and clings to Sousuke. As their kiss gets more heated, so do their movements and then they're grinding against each other, clinging to each other.

Sousuke disentangles himself from Haru's grip to fist the hem of Haru's shirt and yank it off quickly. "Jeez, I thought you'd be naked and ready for me by now," he teases, smirking.

A tiny blush makes itself known on Haru's cheeks. "Don't be stupid," he mumbles, grabbing the back of Sousuke's neck and bringing him back to his lips.

Haru hasn't always been a very vocal person. However, when Sousuke glides his mouth down to his neck and collarbones, and places hot wet kisses all over, Haru can't help the moan that escapes his mouth. He arches his back, clinging onto Sousuke tighter. 

Sousuke grinds against Haru's ass as he mouths at his neck, earning another small moan. He can't help the grin that spreads across his face. He slides one of his hands down Haru's torso and down to his hips.

"Can I?" he asks, looking up at Haru and playfully hooking his index finger in his jeans.

"Hm," Haru hums, nodding.

He bites on his lower lip as Sousuke swiftly undoes the button of his jeans and unzips the zipper. Sousuke doesn't even comment on Haru's swimming jammers, he just pushes them halfway down along with his jeans; freeing Haru's hardened cock.

Sousuke's fingers are immediately around his cock and stroking it before Haru can properly react. His mouth goes back on Haru's and he feels Haru's moans against his lips. Haru lifts his hips in time to match Sousuke's strokes, his hands fisting the sheetes beside him. He doesn't know if he can last much longer when Sousuke brushes his thumb against the head of his cock, smearing pre-come against it.

"S-Sousuke," Haru moans.

"Oh God," Sousuke groans and he kisses Haru harshly. Haru hardly ever calls him by his first name.

He strokes Haru's cock one last time, before letting go and sitting up. He grabs onto Haru's jeans and jammers and pulls them off completely. He stares down at at Haru's naked body, his eyes raking him over. Haru was definitely a sight to see. He was ready to take him right then, but he wants to make this enjoyable for Haru.

Sousuke quickly removes his own pants and underwear, releasing his straining cock. He stops to take out his wallet from the back pocket of his pants and fishes out one of the condoms he had lying in there. He drops his pants and wallet onto the floor and turns to Haru.

"Do you have lube?" he asks.

"Yeah," Haru says. "Hang on..."

He rolls over and leans down underneath his bed. Sousuke slaps Haru's pert ass, causing Haru to jump and look at him darkly from over his shoulder.

"Oi!"

Sousuke grins widely.

Haru scowls and brings up a paper bag. Sousuke watches as Haru rifles through it and then throws the bag back under his bed once his obtains the small bottle of lube.

"Here." He hands the bottle over.

Sousuke takes the lube and smiles at the label - H2Hole. Only Haru would buy lube that has a water pun on it. "Been planning this occasion, Nanase?" he asks, popping the cap open.

"I could say the same, Yamazaki." He eyes the condom lying just on top of the sheets beside them.

Sousuke chuckles and coats his fingers in the lube. He sets the bottle down beside the condom and brings his fingers down to Haru's entrance. "Ready?" Sousuke asks.

Haru nods silently, his eyes looking down at Sousuke's hidden hand.

"Hey." Sousuke gently pats Haru's leg. Haru's eyes flicker up to his face. "Just look at me."

Haru nods again. They stare at each other as Sousuke brings one of his fingers against Haru's hole and circles it gently, before slowly pushing it in.

Haru's breathing hitches and he bites on his lower lip hard at the intrusion. He feels a small burning sensation coming from his hole, but that's to be expected. Sousuke's fingers were much thicker and larger than his own. He was prepared for the pain. Sousuke stops about halfway until Haru gives him another small nod, then pushes further in until he's knuckle deep. Once Haru adjusts, he starts moving his finger in and out.

Sousuke watches Haru the entire time. His lips are parted and his breathing comes out short. His eyes are hooded but they remain on Sousuke's the whole time.

"Another," Haru says.

His back arches off the bed when a second finger enters him. They thrust in and out, stretching Haru's hole. Sousuke scissors his fingers before curling them.

"A-ah!" Haru gasps, his eyes going wide.

Sousuke watches as Haru's face turns into a look and his breathing coming out strained.  _Found it,_ Sousuke muses to himself. He brushes his fingers against Haru's prostate again, causing him to inhale sharply and moan.

He gently takes out his fingers and give Haru's thigh a small pat, before the grabbing the condom packet. He tears it open and rolls the condom onto his cock. He retrieves the lube and squeezes a generous amount onto his cock. He discards it once again and strokes his cock, covering it in lube. He grabs Haru's legs and pulls him closer, settling himself in between them. He grabs his cock and lines it up with Haru's entrance.

"Okay?"

"Yeah."

Sousuke presses the head against his hole and ever so slowly pushes it in. He stops when just the tip is in.

"Keep going," Haru breathes out.

He pushes into about halfway, watching Haru's face for any sign of pain or discomfort. But Haru barely makes any face. He has his eyes shut as if he were sleeping, his lips parted.

Haru then opens his eyes and looks up at Sousuke, nodding. Sousuke pushes his cock further in, still watching Haru's face, until he is at the hilt, completely inside. Once Haru gives the all good, Sousuke starts to thrust in and out of him.

It starts off slow. Sousuke's practically dragging his cock in and out of Haru, loving the way Haru tightens around him. Sousuke places his hands on either side of Haru's body and starts thrusting faster. Haru grabs onto Sousuke's forearms and grips tightly, locking his legs around his waist.

He feels so good. Sousuke feels good inside of him, moving fast and deep inside of him. Heat pools in his stomach and he knows he'll come soon. But Sousuke doesn't even seem like he's close, so Haru bites his lip and prays that he lasts long enough. 

He doesn't.

One particular thrust has Sousuke's cock rubbing against Haru's prostate and Haru sees white, his eyes wide.

"Sou-Sousuke, I'm-" Haru's words are choked off when Sousuke's fingers suddenly wrap around his cock and jerking him off.  Sousuke snaps his hips forward and Haru's cries out, his release spilling over Sousuke's hand. Sousuke milks him through his orgasm until every last drop is out.

Exhausted, Haru inadvertently clamps down on Sousuke’s cock. Sousuke groans, his head falling forward, and starts moving again. It doesn't take long for Sousuke to finish off. Haru can feel Sousuke’s cock swell inside of him. Sousuke pulls out partly and slam back in, crying out loudly.

Once Sousuke calms down from his orgasm, Haru reaches up and pushes his messy hair away from his face, gently cupping Sousuke's face. Sousuke tilts his head and kisses the side of Haru's wrist, smiling down at him. He slowly pulls out of Haru, who winces slightly, and ties up the condom. He reaches over and grabs a few tissues from Haru's desk. He cleans his own hand off before wiping down Haru's stomach. He throws the soiled tissues away and the collapses on the bed beside Haru, limp and exhausted.

Haru rolls to the side and presses a gentle kiss to Sousuke's shoulder. Glancing over, Sousuke smiles at Haru before grabbing him and pulling him into a slow kiss. Breaking the kiss, Haru rests his head on Sousuke's shoulder, who wraps an around Haru's waist and they both slowly fall asleep.


End file.
